(a) Field of the invention
This invention relates to an automotive ceiling panel and a process for manufacturing same, and more particularly to a process which may save its weight and man hours required for the manufacture to a great extent, with the accompanying improvement in quality.
(B) Description of the prior art
A prior art automotive ceiling panel consists of four layers i.e., from top to bottom, a vinyl chloride layer, polyethylene foam layer, a metal lath, and a polyethylene foam layer, all of which are bonded together.
The prior art automotive ceiling panels suffer from many drawbacks either in a manufacturing cost or in a process for manufacturing same, particularly wrinkles which are liable to take place on the surface of panel during the press forming process, and failure of a metal lath.